Ragnarok Carrier
General The Ragnarok Carrier is a Tier 4 hull with standard VEGA Mining technology. As a carrier, this ship generates a support field that improves the combat effectiveness of other friendly ships, making it the centerpiece of a fleet. Strategy and Setup Advantages The Ragnarok Carrier offers one of the best support fields, the Agility Field, which boosts the speed of all other friendly ships within. In fleet combat, this allows your frigates, cutters, cruisers and destroyers to chase down enemies, while simultaneously enhancing the kiting ability of battleships, the latter being the prime method of farming Tier 5 NPC Targets and below. In base attacks, the Agility Field also assists sniper decoys to dodge projectiles and blitz ships to close in on the enemy Bridge. Compared to its little brother the Midgard Carrier, this ship has a lot more maximum mass and can be fully fitted with Bomber Squadrons, not to mention that it does not suffer from a range penalty. When fighting against other carrier fleets, regenerating shields such as the Diffuser Shield are common to provide long-lasting protection against waves of squadrons by allowing them to recharge in between. In terms of thrusters, Fusion Thrusters should be equipped to compensate for the ship's low forward and turning speed. Strafing is irrelevant due to its massive hitbox. Disadvantages The Ragnarok Carrier cannot boost itself with the Agility Field, making it just as slow as other carriers. Against a blitz attack, you are either forced to protect your carrier or let it die while your other ships make an escape. Although fleets with the Agility Field are more versatile, they lack the raw damage output of those under the Ion Field. As a result, if you are unable to take advantage of the speed boost (especially if both sides have the same range), you will probably lose to the other player. Setup See Ragnarok Carrier/Builds for more info Upgrading ; III ; IV ; V |1}} ; 2}} ; 1; 1; 1}} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} , Same level of Midgard Carrier}} Trivia * It was the first carrier to ever appear in the game. * It is listed an "Uncommon" hull from the VSec Marshal battle logs. This indicated carriers would be released continuously in larger numbers, which held true for the event Arms Race, where every VSec Regiment had the same layout, and this also held true in Countermeasures, with VSec Augments, and it finally became available in the event Face Off. Gallery RagnarokCarrier1-Angled.png|Mk I Ragnarok Carrier angled HD render RagnarokCarrier2-Angled.png|Mk II Ragnarok Carrier angled HD render RagnarokCarrier3-Angled.png|Mk III Ragnarok Carrier angled HD render RagnarokCarrier4-Angled.png|Mk IV Ragnarok Carrier angled HD render RagnarokCarrier5-Angled.png|Mk V Ragnarok Carrier angled HD render Ragnarok Carrier Angle.png|HD render of the old Ragnarok Carrier Ragnarok Carrier blueprint.png|Pre-rebalance Ragnarok Carrier blueprint Ragnarok Carrier.gif|Old Ragnarok Carrier in combat view New Ship.png|A Ragnarok Carrier (old texture) launching 4 groups of Fighter Squadrons Ragnarok_2.png|A pair of Ragnarok Carriers Ragnarok_3.png|Ragnarok Carrier under attack from a Bomber Squadron Ragnarok_4.png|Ragnarok Carrier about to be destroyed by Tempest Drivers ----